


Divine Kiss

by mneiai



Series: Season 8 Is A Mess And I'm Trying To Deal [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Episode: 8x05 The Bells, F/M, Spoilers, canon-typical incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Their lips met and for a moment she forgot her fears, her anguish, because she had him, still, for always...and then he pulled away.





	Divine Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hated this episode and this scene in particular because once more he's clearly trying to think of what to say and can't and she's jumping to conclusions. And also because we're not given any indication as to _why_ he pulled away. Was it the incest thing (which we found out last episode is apparently A Thing in the show though Uncle/Niece even happened in the Stark line and it was mostly sibling incest people looked down on in the books)? Was it something else? We'll probably never actually know.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to rant with me in the comments if you want to.

"Why are you pulling away?" 

Daenerys wanted to keep hold of him, to never let go. She'd lost so many people to her enemies, to themselves, she couldn't bare to lose him too. 

"Dany..." he trailed off, grimaced. Her wolf, her hidden dragon, he was never one for words.

"You said you love me."

"I _do_. It's just...it's wrong. You're my _aunt_."

"We're blood of the dragon. Despite everything, despite living on opposite sides of the world and suffering through so much, we've found each other. We're meant to be."

He sucked in a breath, stepped back again, half turning from her. "It's just...I wasn't raised like you. I wasn't raised a Targaryan."

That was true and she burned with rage at the knowledge of it. The rebels had stolen the lives they could have had, the childhood of knowing each other, loving each other, from them. And the Lannisters, the worst of them, the true traitors to their family, were still out there. Mocking them. Murdering their people. The families they managed to find after their own was killed.

"I...need time," he continued, hesitant as no dragon ever should be. "After this is over, once we've taken King's Landing, once there's something like peace...then I'll have time to deal with this."

She pulled him back against her, pulling the tie from his hair and running her hands through his curls. Viserys had claimed their mother's hair was curly. There were so many little pieces of her nephew, so many details that she had never noticed before she knew the truth of him, that showed her what he was.

"When this is over," she whispered, pressing their bodies together and staring into those dark eyes, "none will deny I am their Queen. We will destroy our enemies, everyone who has moved against us. We'll be safe. You'll have your time and you'll see the truth of it. Of us."

Once she had taken the throne, once he had come to terms with what he truly was, she could announce his identity herself. And take him as her consort, as he was meant to be.


End file.
